blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kusanagi-14/My second anniversary on the wiki
Yeah, yes, si, tak. I realize it's a day early, but the 17th is a Friday, and I plan on relaxing and enjoying Grand Theft Auto V (aka "an end-of-year bonus well-spent") and writing over the weekend. In other words, I won't be here much. I'll just do it now, while I've got the will to devote my time to the wikis. There's really nothing important to say here, but since it's been yet another year spent on the wiki, I might as well recap a little. In no particular order, I: *Became an admin *Finished school *Got a job In other words, my personal life actually managed to overtake my online life in importance (!!!). More relevant, I have a few acknowledgements to make. Thank yous Exactly what it says on the tin. Again, in no particular order. *Night Vision - The obvious place-holder. No particular reason - she's just been a good contributor (as always) and helped keep up the wiki when I couldn't, which I've done when she couldn't as well. Admin privileges are the lowest on the list, however. They certainly aren't the holy grail that certain individuals think they are. *Kagaribito - A relative newcomer who obviously (and mercifully) decided to stay and help. Undeniably the most outstanding new user we've seen in the past year. I can only say to her, "KEEP IT UP!!!". We need more people here with sense! *AzureJay - A shaky place-holder, but one that has certainly improved over the past year, adding more pictures and Remix Heart information than most, if in rather poor English. With improvement, she could be among the top tier of the wiki. Also, I hope she knows she's not fooling anyone - that English leaves little doubt that she's merely the reincarnated Mikiyo2/Minako22. *Zedar89 - A valuable wellspring of information and nothing more. Not that any more is needed. *Venom00 - An all around good contributor who has done much for the wiki. No more is needed. Honorable mentions would have to be GunBlazer and DarkGhostMikel. Miscellanea Mm-hm. In no order particular. *The BlazBlue fanbase - Indisputably the worst fanbase I have ever encountered and dealt with, coming from someone who has dealt with VampireFreaks-dwelling scene kids from the Slash Gash Terror Crew, bronies, the Bro Army, trve kvlt metalheads, and swaggots. You would all do well to sodomize yourselves with a shotgun and pull the trigger. If I was Adolf Hitler, I wouldn't kill the Jews, but all of your ancestors instead. And I'd win eventually, because they couldn't have been much smarter than people like this guy. *I would like to sincerely apologize to the following: *I would like to extend personal thanks to my bosses, (whose stupidity taught me not to tolerate idiots), the kitties at work, Peter Steele (suicide is self-expression), Lifelover (never forget), Edsel Dope, Serj Tankian (inspiration), whoever made sarpa salpa, all my dreams and nightmares, Cocoa, Timmy, Princess, and Night Vision/Celeste Swank/Kaileena Shahdee/Dominika Szubert. **Last and least - Thanks to one that special someone for making me so rich and famous. Eat shit, dumbass persecution-complex bearing shithead. Fuck you and your weak world. DIE. *It has come to my attention that the link I posted last year did NOT lead to my picture. Allow me to rectify that. So, in conclusion, last year has flown by, and this one isn't likely to, since there's supposed to be a boom in industry which will make me have to work nights and weekends. Goodbye, and go fuck yourselves. ~sincerely, your friendly neighborhood psycho/idiot/admin, Tyler Smith/Tsuyoshi Nishimura/Tyler von Rosenburg/Megszentségteleníthetetlenségeskedéseitekért Category:Blog posts